1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed, primarily, towards a method and means of making pressure-sensitive or pressure-energized, portable power sources, e.g. small batteries in the range of from 0.5-6 volts in an improved manner. The invention is directed also, towards the incorporation of such improved pressure-sensitive portable power sources with portable vibratory motors, electric lights, or other small electrical, electronic, or electromechanical units or devices, to thereby provide a variety of types of novel apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pressure-sensitive, battery powered electrical equipment is well-known in the art. For example, a particular pressure-switch energized motorized vibrating unit, powered by small, portable batteries, has been patented by this applicant in U.S. Pat. No. 4,278,793 issued Oct. 21, 1980. A pressure-switch energized motorized vibrating unit, enclosed within a cushioned environment, such as a pillow or stuffed toy, has been patented by me in U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,685 issued Jan. 30, 1979, and certain improvements thereof have also been patented by this applicant in U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,408 issued on Mar. 24, 1981.
The pressure-switch energized vibrating units described in these just-referred to prior patents required that the holder for the batteries, vibrating motor unit, and pressure-switch be made in at least three separate injection molded plastic parts, namely a plastic support member, a separate pressure-switch plate, and a separate semi-spherical housing enclosing the motor. The support member carries the portable power source; the pressure-switch plate is pivotally mounted to the support member as by rivets; and the motor is then completely enclosed by the separate, semi-spherical housing. While such a motorized vibratory unit is compact, it is relatively expensive to manufacture since it requires the use of moldable plastic materials and the assembly of at least three plastic components (aside from the use of the usual wiring, the batteries and the vibrator). Furthermore, such a molded unit may, for some applications, as in small toys, be too heavy, cumbersome, and/or occupy too large a volume of space.
The art above-described constitutes the closest prior art of which I am aware.